Sociego Ira
by trekumy
Summary: Publicada la versión de Ranma La odié... con todas mis fuerzas la odié. Deseé verla muerta, y se lo dije... -TWO SHOT Concluído.-
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Sociego.**

Doy un paso y me encuentro al borde del precipicio, mis talones en tierra firme mientras que el resto de mis pies están suspendidos sobre una falsa ilusión de libertad, es la misma sensación de aquella vez. Esa estúpida discusión por algo que hacía rato había olvidado, esa seguridad de que dar un paso atrás significaría volver a la normalidad y olvidar lo sucedido, y esa horrible certeza de que mi idiotez siempre me hará caminar hacia adelante...

-¡Ojalá te mueras!

-¡También tú!

Nunca sabré quien dijo qué, sólo que después de eso el mundo se volvió borroso, mis sentidos se nublaron, y una extraña calma se apoderó de mi, así como ahora mientras caigo por este precipicio, sin esperanza de salvación, sin desearla siquiera, sólo dejándome llevar.

Huí de la casa, corrí lejos de allí, pero increíblemente no me sentía dolida, sólo me dejaba llevar por mi cuerpo que parecía tener propia voluntad. Desde aquel momento perdí la noción del paso del tiempo, al regresar él se había marchado, no me importó... nada me importó después de eso.

Pudieron pasar días, meses, años... una vida entera, yo sólo existía ajena al resto del mundo. Gente hablándome, sacudiéndome por los hombros, incluso alguna bofetada, gritos, llanto, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y todo volvió a la "normalidad", recuerdo todo eso como un confuso sueño. Y como el murmullo del viento que ahora siento en mis oídos, cada palabra, cada intento de mi familia, mis amigos o algún extraño con pintas de médico por hacerme reaccionar, era ignorado.

Por algún motivo que no comprendo, Nabiki me insistió durante un tiempo con algo, sólo recuerdo que habló de un hechizo, también lo mencionó a él, supongo que por eso recuerdo ese hecho en particular, su nombre era lo único que me sacaba de mi sosiego, sólo un poco, tan imperceptible que jamás nadie se percató de ello.

Fue bueno que después de eso me dejaran en paz, tal vez comprendieron que al igual que ahora, cuando la gravedad me arrastra en línea recta hacia mi final, sólo buscaba el camino más corto, despertar de una vez de ese sueño que nada interesante tenía para mi.

Finalmente esa paciente espera terminó, y como a quien se le cumple un deseo que no planificó bien, el sentimiento regresó, sólo para hacerme sentir horrorizada, desolada, desesperada, el deseo también regresó, y sólo deseé regresar a aquel sueño letárgico y ya nunca despertar.

Lo sentí, ese desgarrante dolor del que tanto hablan, ese que de pronto te arranca de un estado alterado de conciencia para transportarte a otro, el dolor previo a la muerte. Mis huesos volviéndose polvo al chocar contra las duras piedras que en unos instantes más se habrán convertido en mi lecho de muerte, me provocan una agonía tal que sólo puede ser comparada con la que sentí hace unas horas... cuando desperté finalmente.

Pasé por la sala, no sé a donde iba ni de donde venía, la familia estaba en silencio, un velo de profunda tristeza del que apenas me percaté, cubría sus rostros. Continué mi camino sin preguntarme a que se debían esos gritos que comenzaron a escucharse de pronto, entonces el grueso torso de "Su padre", me impidió continuar. Estaba gritándome algo, demasiado cerca, parecía furioso, no me importó, no hasta que puso frente a mis ojos una esquela de periódico.

Su foto...

Y esta vez mi conciencia reapareció el tiempo suficiente para dejarme leer unas palabras, y después de eso...

-¿Muerto?- pregunté sin aliento mientras todos esos recuerdos, sensaciones, sentimientos, todo me golpeaba con fuerza en ese instante.

No... este dolor no se compara a ese... nada se compara con aquello.

Huí como la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión el dolor no mermó, al contrario, se intensificó, creció tan aterradoramente que me trajo al lugar donde comenzó este relato, este último suspiro de un alma que volvió a nacer dentro de un cuerpo casi muerto.

Porque de pronto comprendí que yo te amaba...

Te amo...

Y te amaré...

Y estas lágrimas no dejarán de salir hasta mientras pueda sentir...

Entonces, mientras siento ese frío manto de oscuridad apoderarse de mi, tomo la última determinación de mi vida... te buscaré, en aquel desconocido sitio donde estás y hacia donde voy. Porque a mi alma sólo le queda una voluntad... pedirte perdón.

Perdón por cada insulto...

Perdón por cada golpe...

Perdón por haberme enamorado de ti...

Y sobre todo...

Perdón por no haberte amado toda la vida...

**Fin.**

Hola a todos, esta es una viñeta que hice para un concurso que organizamos en nuestro grupo de Facebook "El arte de escribir, consejos, soluciones, tutorías y mucho más." Pueden buscarlo y unirse si lo desean.

Aunque en teoría está finalizada planeo escribir otro capítulo porque considero necesario aclarar que sucedió realmente, pero como a esta altura de mi vida no sé si lo terminaré algún día por el momento queda como un único capítulo.

Saludos y gracias a los que después de tantos años me siguen dando la oportunidad de mostrarles mis locuras.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Ira.**

La odié... con todas mis fuerzas la odié...

Deseé verla muerta, y se lo dije...

-¡Ojalá te mueras!

-¡También tú!- respondió casi sin pensarlo, para luego huir de allí... de mí.

También me fui, no soportaría volver a ver a un ser tan repulsivo como ella... Terminé de alguna forma viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su peor enemiga, detestaba a esa china insoportable, pero aún más la detestaba a ella.

Su recuerdo me provocaba nauseas, sobre todo esa maldita sonrisa que me hacía sentir una culpa tan desesperante, casi insoportable, en el interior de mi pecho, detestaba esa culpa, sólo me hacía odiarla más.

Pasé dos largos años odiándola, culpándola de cada cosa mala que me sucediera, sintiendo que ella era mi cruz, mi karma. Por su causa estaba atado a una mujer que no soportaba, siendo asediado por innumerables enemigos, teniendo que soportar una maldición que me robaba el poco autoestima que podía llegar a tener.

Su existencia era mi mayor maldición... una maldición que jamás podría quitarme porque... porque simplemente no podía.

Permanecí en Nerima a pesar de todo, por algún motivo que en esos momentos no comprendía, me era imposible alejarme de ella. Aún así no volví a verla... no hasta hoy...

Encontré a mi "_de qizi_", como ella se hacía llamar, reclamándole a su abuela, normalmente ignoraría esa discusión como ignoraba todo de ella, pero la palabra prohibida, ese nombre, siempre llamaba mi atención... atención que inmediatamente era reemplazada por una profunda ira.

Algo en mi interior, ese maldito masoquismo que últimamente me caracterizaba, me invitó a escuchar a escondidas, mientras reprimía mis deseos de armar un escándalo como siempre lo hacía.

Dijeron muchas cosas, entre ellas hablaron de un hechizo; _"Ira e insensibilidad"_ lo llamaron, por lo que logré entender aquella discusión de dos años atrás activó ese hechizo, desde ese entonces yo la odiaría y ella ya no volvería a sentir.

Durante un efímero instante de lucidez comprendí que mi ira irracional hacia esa mujer había sido provocada por el maldito hechizo, y mientras mi conciencia volvía a ser cubierta por esa neblina de odio, apenas tuve tiempo de razonar; ella no me buscó a causa de la ausencia de sentimiento.

Un grito histérico de Shampoo me devolvió a la realidad, para esos momentos se quejaba con su abuela porque cada vez le era más difícil controlar mi agresividad, mientras que la anciana se veía más preocupada por que yo descubriera lo que le habían hecho a... ella.

Estaba a punto de hacer realidad los temores de ambas cuando la Cologne dijo esas palabras que me dejaron sin aliento.

"_Mátala... sabes bien que la única forma de romper el hechizo es que uno de ellos muera."_

Y me quedé allí escondido, estático, era tanta información y tan difícil de asimilar en mi estado, que pasé un par de horas revolviéndome de deseos de matar a ese par de chinas locas, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

La odiaba... aún lo hacía, pero ser consciente de que ese odio no se debía a mi voluntad era perturbador... ella no había hecho nada para merecer mi odio, y en esos momentos recordé que sin importar lo que sucediera, en mis cabales jamás podría sentir hacia ella algo más fuerte que ese profundo cariño que le tuve desde que la conocí...

Aún así el odio era real, el sentimiento de rechazo y repulsión estaba allí... pero nadie le haría daño... no mientras quedara una gota de sangre en mi cuerpo... la protegería de ese par y de cualquier otro imbécil que se atreviera a pensar siquiera en dañarla.

Mientras corría rumbo a su casa, descubrí con asombro que protegerla, desde el principio había sido mi prioridad, nunca me acerqué a ella porque inconscientemente sabía que en mi estado la lastimaría, y eso jamás se lo permitiría a nadie.

El plan era simple; vigilaría su casa sin necesidad de verla o arriesgarme a que ella me viera, ya era demasiado difícil controlarme sabiéndola cerca, si me llegaba a observar con esos ojos brillantes era capaz de golpearla.

Pero todo se salió de control cuando Nabiki me vio, no tengo idea de como detectó mi presencia sobre aquel enorme árbol del jardín, no me interesa demasiado en realidad, lo único que se grabó a fuego en mi alma fueron sus palabras.

Tanta desesperación, tanta tristeza, y esa súplica esperanzada, en alguien a quien recordaba tan frío. Me pidió que ayudara a su hermana, que estaba muy mal, que esos dos años sin verme la habían destruido, que ese maldito hechizo la había matado por dentro.

No me detuve a pensar en que ella ya sabía de ese maldito hechizo, ni siquiera razoné que ver a Akane podría desencadenar una situación la cual no pudiera controlar. Debía verla, debía asegurarme de que estuviera bien, para así, volver a odiarla y mantener el enfermizo equilibrio que hubo estos años.

Sentí un sabor alcalino en la boca, tal vez provocado por la fuerza con la que mordí mi labio inferior al verla en ese estado, esa mezcla de sentimientos tan diferentes... todos ellos desagradables.

Deseaba dejar de verla, me enfurecía su sola presencia, para mi ese era el ser más repulsivo del planeta, y aún así... me dolía tan profundamente que estuviera en ese deplorable estado, ni siquiera notó mi presencia, sólo estaba allí, con sus ojos sin brillo observando ausentemente como la vida se le escapaba, sólo esperando la muerte.

La única forma de forma de romper el hechizo... uno de nosotros debía morir... y no sería ella. Me marché... ella nunca lo notó. Busqué a mi padre y lo obligué a vigilar la casa, le expliqué solo lo necesario, pero por la forma en la que me miró, sé que leyó en mis ojos lo que haré.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en la que fue mi casa durante dos largos y deprimentes años, colocando una fotografía de mi odiado amor sobre la mesa, mezclando cuidadosamente las esencias chinas, sabiendo perfectamente que proporciones usar para darle fin a todo esto.

Ese sabor que nunca antes sentí, esa imagen sonriente que no puedo dejar de ver, pero que cada vez se torna más borrosa.

Mi conciencia abandonándome, y ese sentimiento regresando...

El deseo de ver tus brillantes ojos, tu hermosa sonrisa...

Te necesito, siempre lo hice, pero no lo sabía...

Ahora lo sé, pero ya es tarde...

La muerte se siente fría...

Extrañaré tu calor...

Para siempre...

**Fin.**

Hola a todos, esta es un poco la explicación de lo que sucedió. Siendo sincera no estoy muy conforme con el resultado pero creo que aclara las cosas.

"De qizi" vendría a significar "Esposa" en chino. No es la palabra exacta, pero con los caracteres de que dispongo es la mejor aproximación.


End file.
